


A Dream Turns To More

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, handjobs, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When King falls asleep with Ram sitting next to him, he has an embarrassing dream about the younger boy that Ram just happens to hear and how he deals with it surprised King greatly.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 370





	A Dream Turns To More

Settling back against the headboard of King’s bed, Ram sighed as he flipped through his work packets, the many equations and formulas making his head spin as he tried to remember what he had to study for the test that was planned in just a few days, the work from Mr. Wechai was already hard enough. Brushing his fingers through his hair, Ram bit back another groan as he took in the formulas King had tried to teach him, his tired mind not comprehending anything like it should be. Hearing the door to Ram’s bedroom open, Ram didn’t glance up until his senior made himself known in such a King way that Ram couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised.

“Cool Boy! Your eyes are kinda drooping, maybe you should take a rest. How about you stay the night and watch a movie with me or something? And if you want, I can help with your studying…” Twitching at King’s loud voice as he entered further into his room, carrying two glasses of what looked like cola, Ram gave him a deadpan look which caused King to grin sheepishly. Placing them on the bedside table as he moved to sit on the bed beside Ram, throwing his arm over his shoulder as he took a look at the packet Ram was supposed to be studying. Leaning back against the headboard, King settled close to the junior, their thighs pressed together as he went over the formulas and equations again, trying to find an easier way for Ram to gain a better understanding of the problems. “Do you mind if I play a game on my phone? If you need anymore help, don’t be afraid to nudge me, okay?”

Shaking his head as he kept his eyes on his notes, Ram subtly moved closer to King as he took his arm off his shoulder, moving to dig his phone out of his pocket as he opened the game he and the rest of his friend group were playing. They had been trying to best each other to keep the high score and right now, Mek was the one who held it. Keeping as quiet as he could so Ram could focus on his studies, King turned the volume down on his phone not realizing that Ram was eyeing him from the side, observing him silently as he listened to the soft game music coming from King’s game. Not quite sure how much time passed, Ram taking breaks to drink the cola King had set out for him while making sure King drank his own as well, Ram placed the packet back on the bed, stretching his back out as he rubbed his eyes. Peering towards King, Ram blinked as he noticed that the senior had somehow fallen asleep on his side, the phone he was playing his game on lying beside him as the game over music played softly through its speakers. Taking in how soft King’s face looked while he slept, Ram couldn’t keep the soft smile that rose on his lips as he began to clean up his notes, placing them back in their folders, shoving them and the textbook he had laying out into his backpack. 

“Should I let him sleep or…?” Ram thought to himself, as he placed his bag beside the bedside table, not wanting anyone to trip on it if they forgot it was there. Carefully slipping off the bed, Ram cracked his neck before he gathered the empty glasses, tiptoeing out of King’s room so he could place them in the sink. Walking past the endless amount of plants his senior seemed to have, Ram gazed at them with soft curiosity as he finally got to the kitchen, placing the cups in the sink. Letting out a sigh, Ram leaned up against the counter for a moment, taking in the silence until he heard King’s drowsy voice calling his name. Furrowing his brow, Ram pushed himself off the counter and made his way back to the bedroom, peeking in to see that his senior was still fast asleep, only now he was on his back and his chest was heaving quite heavily. Stalking further in the room, Ram frowned when nothing escaped from King’s lips again until he moved to sit on the bed, a breathy whimper slipping free from King’s mouth. Freezing up as he heard this, Ram swallowed the growing lump in his throat and glanced over to his sleeping senior, finding his eyes zooming in on the growing bulge he can see tenting in King’s jeans. “...P’...uh…”

“R-Ram…” King whispered, his voice breaking as he gripped the blankets underneath him, his body turning towards Ram’s voice as he reached out, grabbing the rough denim of Ram’s jeans. Waving his hands in the air for a moment as he tried to decide about what he should do, Ram glanced left and right before he bit his lip, letting his hands down on top of King’s shoulders, gently shaking him until he noticed King’s eyes begin to flutter open. Letting out a groan as he was shaken awake, King grumbled something but paused as he noticed what he was holding, the look in his junior’s eyes and the way he was throbbing in between his legs. Moving his gaze back up to Ram’s, the two stared at each other silently until King felt his face heating up rapidly as he flung himself back, practically falling off his bed as the situation finally registered and he realized Ram had heard him moaning his name. “C-Cool Boy! Oh my god...I am...I…”

Staying quiet as he observed the way King seemed lost for words, Ram just watched as his senior seemed to fumble around, not knowing what to do with himself as Ram continued to remain silent. Shaking the spiraling thoughts he had spinning in his head, Ram sighed and pushed himself up, keeping his eyes on King as he rounded the bed and practically pushed King down until he was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as Ram pushed his way into his space, their faces close together as the blush King already had turned brighter and further down his neck and around his ears. Not doing much better, Ram felt the tips of his ears warming before he took a deep breath, gaining all his confidence as he closed the distance, softly pressing his and King’s lips together. Taking in a sharp breath as it happened, King kept his eyes wide open as Ram shut his own, moving his lips against King’s, not really minding that the senior wasn’t responding just yet. Pulling away to breathe, the two panted against each other’s lips as Ram scooted closer, making his way onto King’s lap, feeling his heart stutter in his chest when King’s arms wrapped around his rump, holding him steady so he wouldn’t slide off and fall.

“P’King…” Ram whispered, his voice hoarse as the heat of whatever they were both feeling made its appearance, their eyes darkening as they continued to stare each other in the eyes, not breaking eye contact until King lurched up and smashed their lips together, their eyes fluttering shut as Ram wrapped his arms around King’s neck and tangled his fingers into the senior’s hair. Moving his hands up from Ram’s ass to his waist, King slowly slid his hands up Ram’s school shirt and sucked in the breathy gasp the boy had let out. Pulling away when it was getting hard to breathe, King slowly fell to his back, pulling Ram with him as the junior buried his face in his neck and began to give butterfly kisses and slight nips to the skin, making the King’s arousal twitch in its confined place in his jeans. Twitching as he felt this, Ram pulled his face out of King’s neck and stared into his eyes, trailing his hands down King’s chest as he made it to his pants, unbuttoning them and slowly pulling the zipper down, the sound being loud in the room besides the sounds of their hitching breaths. “Is...is this okay?”

“I...I should be asking you that...are you okay with how far this is going?” King shakily asked, pushing his fingers through his disheveled hair as he took in deep breaths, trying not to think about how much he truly wanted Ram’s hand on him. He was not ready for that kind of embarrassment to let the other know his true feelings. Keeping his eyes on King, Ram nodded and muttered something King couldn’t hear before his hand was suddenly pulling his member out of his boxers, the cool air of his room making King hiss as it fanned across his hot flesh. Staring at the thing in his hand with wide eyes, Ram swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly moved his hand up, his thumb rubbing softly around the slit, gathering the liquid that was already beginning to bead up on the flushed head. Biting back a moan that threatened to break free from his mouth, King threw his head back and shoved his fist into his mouth, not seeing the grin Ram had on his face as he observed his reaction, the junior’s confidence starting to build as his hand moved faster. “R-Ram...oh my g-god…”

“Can’t believe how wet you already are…” Ram muttered, most likely to himself yet as King heard this, he found he couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips, his dick in Ram’s hand growing harder than he thought possible. Realizing this, Ram felt the grin he had on his face grow into a smirk, quickening his pace of jerking King off along with rubbing his thumb around the head as he reached the top. Squeezing the bed-sheets underneath him with a tight grip, King squirmed and whined whenever Ram would tease and slow down his pace, obviously enjoying making a mess out of him as his groans turned to pleads and whimpers. Taking in how red King was getting in his hand, Ram felt like he had enough as he tightened his grip around him a bit more, keeping his grip loose enough so he wouldn’t hurt his senior. Using his free hand, Ram pressed the palm of his hand to the sensitive head and swirled it around just as he increased the speed of his first hand. “Are you close? I want to see your face when you cum.”

Arching his back with a whine, King slowly moved his gaze down to Ram’s own heated one, shuddering as he felt the heat in his lower stomach beginning to spread and his thighs twitched, a warning whimper escaping his lips as he felt Ram move, pressing their lips together once more, making it quite heated as he asked for entrance, King granting it as their tongues danced together and the senior moaned into the kiss, feeling his hips jerk as he felt his release finally come. Pulling away as King threw his head back, Ram stared down at the member in his hands as he continued to milk King through his orgasm, his release covering Ram’s hand. Shivering as he began to crest into oversensitivity, King whined and squirmed, batting Ram’s hand off him as he sunk into the mattress, letting his eyes slip shut as Ram got up and headed towards the bathroom, going to wash his hands and do something about the problem he could feel in his own pants.

“Cool Boy…?” King mumbled, opening his sleepy eyes once he realized he was alone, sitting up as he took in himself, not a single drop of cum on his since Ram seemed to catch it all. Swallowing the lump in his throat, King couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed as he kicked off his jeans and boxers, moving to dig in his nightstand for a pair of pajama bottoms for him and Ram to wear. Hearing the door open just as he pulled up his pajamas, King turned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, throwing the extra pants he had into Ram’s direction, along with a shirt since he knew the boy wouldn’t be comfortable wearing his school shirt to bed. Catching the items of clothing easily, Ram stared at them before King’s voice caught his attention. “Go change into that...I’m going to get the bed ready for us…”

“...” Staying silent, Ram nodded and made his way back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as King sighed, lazily throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper as he grabbed a clean shirt, removing his old one and replacing it with the new one. Pulling the blanket back, King shuffled into it just as his bathroom door opened again and Ram stepped out, his bangs down and looking quite adorable in King’s clothing. Trying not to stare too much, knowing that he tended to sputter things when he was this tired, King patted the spot next to him as he cuddled under the blanket, burying his face in his pillow as Ram stepped forward and turned off the lamp for them. Slipping under the blanket as well, Ram squirmed onto his side and faced King, who was observing him as well. “C-could you come closer?”

Noticing the nervous shake in Ram’s quiet voice, King offered a small smile to show he heard him before he scooted a bit closer, close enough to where Ram wrapped his arms around King’s form and turned him under, King acting as the little spoon as his back was pressed against Ram’s chest, the junior’s arm tight around his waist and their legs tangled together. Feeling his body relax against his will, King sighed softly in what sounded like contentment, not minding the way Ram buried his face into his hair and pulled him a bit closer, not a single part of them not touching. Letting his eyes flutter close, King knew in the back of his mind that they had a lot to talk about in the morning but for right now, as he felt the small puffs of air Ram was giving out at the back of his neck, most likely telling him that Ram had already passed out, King couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt the peaceful air around them as the warmth of Ram’s body and the blanket surrounding them lulled the senior into a comfortable slumber, his fingers intertwined with Ram’s that were resting on his stomach.


End file.
